


Posso invitare un amico signor Stark?

by IsaMor



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: Peter Parker è un ragazzo ben voluto da tutti, e quando chiede a Tony Stark se può ospitare un amico nella sua camera alla torre degli Avengers, l'uomo è felicissimo di vedere che il giovane ha amici fidati. Scopre, solo dopo, il tipo di amicizie che raccatta nei modi più svariati.Cinque volte in cui Peter porta degli amici nella sua stanza, una in cui è Tony a portare un amico di Peter nel proprio letto.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	1. Primo amico

Tony sapeva che il suo pupillo, nonché Spider-Man, aveva poche opportunità di socializzazione e fare nuove amicizie al di fuori della scuola e del lavoro come Avengers, quindi quando gli chiese il permesso di ospitare un nuovo amico per una notte nella sua stanza, non fece obiezione.  
Certo, gli aveva dato l'approvazione a condividere una stanza con un ragazzo che sembrava piacere a Peter, ma si era assicurato che i cassetti fossero pieni di profilattici e lubrificante e che li usasse, parlando dei rischi delle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, e della pericolosità di zia May se avesse fatto qualcosa di incauto. Peter gli aveva assicurato che non era quel tipo di rapporto, anche se erano molto, ma molto, intimi.  
Il giorno dopo aveva trovato Peter di spalle sul divano che parla da solo. Per un attimo ha ricordato che doveva avere un ospite ed era rimasto lì incerto con il dubbio che l'amico fosse inginocchiato tra le sue gambe dove non poteva vederlo.  
"Possiamo fare quello che vuoi stasera e domani torni da lui."  
Tony trasalì, aveva pensato che i due potessero fare sesso, ma non credeva che Peter fosse davvero pronto per farlo. Rimase lì qualche altro secondo ad ascoltare, convinto che l'amico fosse disteso sulle cosce di Peter, voleva sentire la risposta.  
Nessuna risposta giunse.  
Peter continuò "No, quello non mi piace farlo. È un po' schifoso e macabro, credevo l'avessi già fatto con lui prima di venire qui?"  
Nessuna voce venne dal divano. Possibile che Peter stesse parlando al telefono con l'uso degli auricolari?  
Stark iniziava a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel rapporto che questo ragazzo sembrava avere con Peter e un altro tizio. Decise di intervenire.  
"Ehi Pete, come va?"  
Peter si voltò con un sorriso genuino.  
"Tutto bene signor Stark."  
"Il tuo amico non è venuto?"  
"Certo che c'è."  
Tony si accigliò. "Scusa, ma non l'ho visto in giro. Dov'è?"  
Un'ombra nera liquida come il petrolio si materializzò sul collo di Peter per poi trasformarsi in un'appendice con occhi bianchi e denti aguzzi, una lingua lunga e inquietante che si leccava i denti.  
"Eccolo qui signor Stark, lui è Venom."  
"CAZZO È QUEL COSO!?" Fece sconvolto saltellando indietro e preparandosi a colpire l'alloggio per nanoparticelle sul suo petto.  
Peter rimase tranquillo. "Lui è un caro amico, è del tutto innocuo. Ehm... no, Venom non puoi mangiare il signor Stark." Sembrò rispondere ad una domanda telepatica dell'essere.  
Tony ritrovò un briciolo di controllo, restando lontano. "Cos'è di preciso?"  
"Un alieno, è più simile ad un parassita. Scusa, non volevo dire quella parola Venom." Si rivolse alla faccia dell'essere, "È buono. Mi ha aiutato tante volte."  
"Lo hai sempre tenuto addosso?"  
"No, no, lui vive nel corpo di un giornalista, solo che non poteva portarlo con sé oggi, per via di alcune scansioni che lo metterebbero in pericolo e l'ha lasciato con me. Sono uno dei pochi che possono ospitarlo senza risentirne."  
"Quindi resterà con te?" L'idea di averlo in giro per la torre non gli piaceva.  
"Sì, è un amico, pensavo andasse bene per lei."  
"Non era l'amico che immaginavo."  
"Più tardi usciamo di pattuglia, se vuole restiamo fuori tutta la notte, basta che non lo dica a zia May. Venom è fortissimo quando si comporta come Spider-Man."  
"Non mi convince. Meglio se torni qui. Forse, Bruce vorrebbe dargli un'occhiata."  
"Non gli farà male?"  
"Non credo lo farebbe. E sono quasi sicuro che non subirebbe danni anche se facesse qualche esame invasivo."  
"Ok, ci stai Venom? Bruce e simpatico... No, non puoi mangiare neanche lui."  
Stark si passò una mano sul viso, sperando che tutto andasse bene. Venom è un amico di Peter, e gli amici di Peter sono buoni amici... se non hanno fame a quanto pare.


	2. Secondo amico

Non tutti gli amici di Peter dovevano essere strani? Pensò Tony. Ok, Venom era un alieno, ma lui aveva spesso ospitato divinità aliene nella torre, non era tanto diverso. Quindi poteva passarci sopra e non preoccuparsi più di lui e dei suoi gusti sul cibo, perché alla fine era stato un ospite educato più di molti suoi colleghi dell'alta società e poteva tranquillamente acconsentire ad ospitare altri amici di Peter.

Non l'avesse fatto!

L'unico essere vivente che non voleva vedere accanto a Peter, era nella sua camera a fare un massaggio alle spalle del giovane che stava studiando seduto alla scrivania. Tra tutti Deadpool era l'unico che poteva fare più male che bene ad un'anima innocente come Peter. Doveva allontanarlo il prima possibile da quell'uomo.

"Peter, lui che ci fa qui?"

Due occhi bianchi sopra una maschera rossa e nera lo fissarono increduli. "Il signor Iron-man?! Whaooo... sono un tuo fan, mi devi autografare la foto, anzi meglio se mi autografi le mutande appena le avrò lavate, credo d'essere venuto dall'emozione."

"Peter questo è davvero tuo amico?" Non poteva minimamente credere che fosse amico di uno che si esprimeva in modo così volgare.

"A dire il vero, mi ha seguito come un cucciolo dal vicolo in cui stavamo sventando uno scippo. Era affamato, non me la sono sentita di lasciarlo fuori al freddo."

Il tizio in spandex fece un verso da cane bastonato per impietosirlo, cosa che non funzionò.

"Siamo a luglio."

"Non sapeva dove andare." specificò Peter. 

Tony sbuffò. "Resta, ma dorme nella stanza di sotto, non qui."

Deadpool rimase perplesso. "Ma io e Peter avevamo progetti. Con tutti questi preservati e lubrificanti al profumo di cioccolato nei cassetti, speravamo di concludere."

Peter guardò accigliato i due occhi bianchi. "NO! Non credo proprio."

Tony non aspettò oltre e colpì sul petto l'alloggio per nanoparticelle. Venti secondi dopo, Deadpool stava rinfrescando i bollori nel fiume Hudson.

Da quel giorno un drone venne messo a sentinella del pervertito, per la sicurezza di Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho creato una pagina autore Facebook. Non so ancora come usarla, ma se volete venite pure a trovarmi.  
> https://www.facebook.com/LadyIsaMor/?notif_id=1610283532005310¬if_t=page_fan_growth_drop&ref=notif34


End file.
